phantasyrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mausoleum
The Mausoleum is a building/area located in the Graveyard. It houses a wide variety of monstrosities, and is home to the Banshee, so thus, it is the site of the Wailing Banshee quest. It serves as an area for the level 30-40 range. It is more advanced than the Graveyard, but less advanced than the Southern Grasslands, so it is sometimes used as a place to train before entering the Southern Grasslands. Background Mausoleums are generally monuments where mourning families and kingdoms bury their dead. This mausoleum is no exception, and tombs, skeletons and the like can be found here. Unfortunately, this Mausoleum is a place of great evil, even greater than the Graveyard, so for many years it was closed to visitors. However, the emergence of the Banshee caused the Crimson Council to open up the Mausoleum and allow them to deal with the threat. The enemies found here are from the realm of spirits, deformed creatures and the undead. They all drop Essences of Undeath from time to time. A man named Zurac lives here, trading valuable items for a resource that is precious to him; Essences of Undeath. Zurac seems to play a role in the events of the Mausoleum, as he is the one who sealed the Banshee in a secret area of the Mausoleum named the "Pit". How to get here Travel south from Cajar, enter the Graveyard and travel to it's easternmost section. The Mausoleum stands here. Map 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 7 8 8 9 9 0 0 1 1 2 2 3 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 v v v v v v v v v v v v ####### ####### #.....# ### ### ###.....##### #.....# 75-> #<####### #.#### #...###....*# #*....# #.......####....#### ##.### ####### ### #.....# #..####....#.##....# #..# #*# #....*# #.## ####...#####.# ##.## #.# ####### #.##### ##### #.# #..# #.# 80-> #.....### #.###.## #.# #.###...### #.....# #.# #.# ###...### #.##### #.# #.## ###...# #.######### #.# #..## ##.## ##.....#...# #.# 85-> ##..## #.# #..###...#.##### ######.# ##..# #*# #### #####.....####......# ##.# ### #####......###### #.# ###.#### #.## ##.# 90-> #..## ###..# ##..## #...## ##..#### ###### ##.### ##....#####....## #..# ####.......##..#### ##.## 95-> ###########....###..# ####.....## ###.### #.# #.# 100-> #.########## #..........##### ##########.....## #####..# #### Points of interest: * Entrance/exit: 75-75 * Zurac the Diseased: 84-86 * Entrances to the Pit (Banshee chamber): 108-75, 114-77 Inhabitants Zurac Zurac is a friendly man who runs a shop in the Mausoleum, trading (otherwise useless) essences for items. One item that he trades is necessary to complete the Wailing Banshee quest. A Tomb Key can be bought once for 35 essences, and it is necessary to enter the Mausoleum "Pit" where the Banshee awaits. Below is a list of Zurac's items. Name Type Essences Potion of Negativity Potion 1 Mana Flare Potion 1 Amulet of Strength Amulet 3 Amulet of Dexterity Amulet 3 Amulet of Vitality Amulet 3 Amulet of Wisdom Amulet 3 Scroll of Unrest Scroll 3 Worn Lance Weapon 3 Slithering Wrist Guards Shield 3 Épée with Runes Weapon 4 Bladed Iron Bracers Shield 4 Gnarled Wooden Mace Weapon 5 Jagged Chain Chest Piece Weapon 6 Topaz Pendant Amulet 7 Wave-Broken Stone Amulet 7 Iron Laced Sapphire Amulet 7 Iron-Sand Falchion Weapon 7 Iron Shield of Diamond Shield 7 Reinforced Steel Helm Helm 8 Tormenting Morningstar Weapon 8 Mace of Darkness Weapon 8 Runic Leather Vest Armor 9 Enormous Steel Great Mace Weapon 10 Forgotten Skull Helm 11 Ancient Steel Scale Armor 14 Amulet of the Dead Amulet 25 Tomb Key Key 35 Resources See also * Link External links Category:Content Category:Areas